Nightwing and Arrow: Onomatopoeia
by BluLantern
Summary: After finally making it to Blüdhaven, Dick Grayson and Thea Queen are informed of a problem by Oliver Queen. The problem's name is Onomatopoeia. Note: This is the continuation of a series that started with Nightwing: Freebird, then followed by Nightwing: Speed Isn't Everything. So make sure to catch up on the plot.
In the black of night, a man was hiding in a back alley in Blüdhaven. He was heavily wounded with a gunshot to the chest, he was trying to escape someone. Someone else stepped from he shadows. He aimed his handgun at the wounded man, when he pulled the trigger the gun was out of bullets. "Click." He said as the gun made the same noise. "Ch-ch, click click." He said as he loaded a new clip into the gun. He aimed again "BLAM!" He exclaimed as he pulled the trigger, shooting and killing the victim. He looked at the body for a second before hearing sirens in the distance and walking away.

"So how experienced are you as an officer of the law?" Asked Police Chief Redhorn, he was making sure Dick was suitable for The Blüdhaven Police Department.

"Well, I've been a cop for nearly two years." Dick said. "Served in Starling City and briefly in Central City."

"Your file says you're from Gotham. "The Chief points out. "Rough place."

"Well, from my brief experience, this city makes Gotham look like Disney World." Dick remarked.

"You trying to be funny?" Said Redhorn. "We got no use for clowns here."

"Sorry, sir." Dick said, wiping the smile off his face.

"C'mon." Said Redhorn. "Let's get you set up at your desk." He led Dick to his desk and handed him a file."Here, we're assigning you to a murder case, I trust it shouldn't be a problem." Dick spent all day tracking down the suspect and finding out as much information as he could. After his work hours, he headed to the apartment he shared with Thea. He entered and sat down in he bedroom. He put all of his clothes in the wardrobe and hid both his own and Speedy's costumes in a secret compartment under the bed. He heard someone enter, he walked to the living room and saw Thea as she was coming in. "Hey!" She said as she entered and kissed him. "Good day at work?" She asked.

"Well, there's good news and bad news." He said. "Which one first?" He asked

"Bad news first." She said, a lot more serious than she was just seconds ago.

"They've put in place an anti-vigilante law." Dick sighed. "All police officers are authorised to use lethal force on anyone who takes the law into their own hands."

"And the good news?" Thea said hesitantly.

"Well, it's kinda negated by the bad news." He pointed out. "I've got a lead for us to follow tonight. We'll have to hope that the BPD aren't there first."

"We'll have to go pretty soon. "Thea stated. "It's getting late." They put on their costumes and headed across the city, taking a longer route as to avoid the police station. They arrived at the suspect's hideout, all of the lights were out. They entered through the window. They would try not to make too much noise, but nearly every floorboard would creak under them. If anyone was there, they would have heard them. They checked all the rooms, all but one. They entered the last room, only to find the corpse of the man they were looking for. Behind him was a target, painted in blood. Dick checked his pulse. Dead. He turned the body, revealing several stab wounds. Thea sent an anonymous 911 call, they had about 5 minutes to leave. They photographed the crime scene and headed back. They arrived home and hid their costumes in the secret compartment. Dick was sorting all the evidence and photographs of the crime scene when he got a call. From Oliver. He picked up the phone. "Hey, Ollie." He said.

"Dick." Said Oliver. "We need to talk. In person, are you in Blüdhaven?"

"Yeah" Dick asked. "You alright?"

"I'll explain when I see you." Oliver said. "Meet me on the roof of the Forsyth Building." He hung up. Dick entered the bedroom and told Thea about the situation. The two suited up and went to the Forsyth Building. Oliver was waiting on the roof in his Green Arrow costume. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." He said.

"Any cryptic phone call is cause for concern." Said Thea, as she sat down.

"What's the problem?" Asked Dick.

"I'm here because I need your help." Oliver turned to face them. "I think I found the guy behind the crimes almost a year ago."

"I thought Slade was behind them." Said Dick.

"Well, I think it's this person I've been looking into. " Oliver said. "His name is Onomatopoeia."

To be continued!

What do you guys think so far? Let me know by leaving a review.


End file.
